Stuck Between the Twins
by firewhisky
Summary: Lilli is a Ravenclaw in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her best friends are Fred and George Weasley...she likes them both. But which of the twins does she like best?
1. On the Train

My name is Lilli Snyder. I'm in my 7th year at Hogwarts…I'm in Fred and George Weasley's year. I play Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. My best friends are Fred and George….and I like them both.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?" Fred just walked up behind me on the train.

"Sure…where's George at?" I replied.

"He's trying to find some first years to test some Puking Pastilles on," he said.

"What happened to the Nosebleed Nougats?" I asked.

"Oh, we think we have those down, we're going to combine them all in a Skiving Snackbox," Fred said.

"Sweet, hey here's a compartment."

We put our stuff down, talked for a while, when George came in.

Did I ever mention how cute they are?

"Hey Fred, Lilli; how've you been?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm okay; did you find anyone to try out the Puking Pastilles on?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually that Luna Lovegood girl was willing to try them," George replied.

"So, how'd they work?" asked Fred.

"Awesome, we're going to make a fortune," he replied.

"So, who's Head Boy and Girl? Any idea?" I asked them.

"Well, not us…I honestly have no clue," Fred said.

"When's the trolley coming?"

As if she had heard me, the witch with the food trolley pulled up just then.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked us.

"Sure, I'll take two Chocolate Frogs and three Pumpkin Pasties," I said.

Fred and George took four Chocolate Frogs apiece and some Chocolate Cauldrons.

While we were devouring our treats, Fred's sister Ginny, a fourth year, came in.

"Luna loved the Puking Pastilles so much, she wants to buy some! Do you guys have any more?" she asked her brothers.

"Yeah," Fred replied. He gave her five, Ginny gave him money, and she left.

"You guys are doing a pretty smooth buisiness!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, enough of those Skiving Snackboxes and we can get off our Cleansweep Fives and onto some Firebolts!" said George.

"I soooo want a Firebolt, my Cleansweep Seven is ancient!" I said, "but at least it's better than your Fives."

"Oh, well, at least we get the bats to hit the Bludgers with," said Fred.

"As long as you don't hit them at me," I retorted.

"You know we never have, Lilli, we wouldn't do that to you," said George.

"Thanks!" I said.

We continued to talk about Quidditch and argue about our favorite teams (I like Puddlemerre United, they prefer the Chudley Cannons, just like their brother Ron) until we arrived at Hogwarts.

I wish I could go out with one of them……..but which one?


	2. Waffles!

We got off the train and walked into the school.

"Who's the big blonde lady?" I asked.

"No idea…new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher maybe?" replied George.

"Well, we better go head on over to the table…maybe we can stick some Ton-Tongue Toffees into the food," said Fred.

"Good luck with that," I said, and headed over to the Ravenclaw table. I sat with my friends Cho and Marietta. They're both in 6th year, but a lot of the girls in my year aren't that friendly. I have no clue what I did to them. Anyway…

The Sorting Hat had a new song…wow. It was really kind of weird…it was giving us a warning or something like that. Then the fat blonde lady talked. Apparently her name is Dolores Umbridge…and she is the new DADA teacher.

George is so smart...and Fred too! How else could they invent the Skiving Snackboxes? And they're soooo cute! -clears throat- sorry.

"Why did they send a woman from the Ministry to be our new teacher? Couldn't Dumbledore find a different one?" asked Marietta.

"Nobody probably wanted to come, after what happened to Cedric…" Cho stopped talking and started softly crying into her food.

"Come on, Cho, lighten up… be HAPPY!" I said…which was apparently not the right thing to say. I've been hanging around Gred and Forge too long. -chuckle-

"How can you be so happy when--I miss him so-so-much!" she cried.

"It's all right, Cho, it's all right. There's nothing you can do about it," said Marietta.

-----

The next morning, we had Charms with the Gryffindors (yay! Fred and George!).

"Did you stick the Ton-Tongue Toffees in the food last night?" I asked.

"No, but we got a couple people to eat Canary Creams in the common room," replied Fred.

"Did they work?" I asked.

"Like a charm…speaking of which, has either of you gotten that Color-Changing Charm yet?" said George.

"No, but I think we better get back to work…we have to take our N.E.W.T.s this year…" I replied.

-----

The next Saturday was Quidditch tryouts for the Ravenclaw team. I made Chaser…like I had the last 4 years (I started as a third year). Our first match was in a month against Hufflepuff. Fred and George had been made Beaters (of course). They were playing Slytherin in 3 weeks- the first Quidditch match of the year.

On the way to dinner, I looked at the bulletin board outside the common room. It was advertising for people to try out Fred and George's products. The next day, I caught up with them on the way into breakfast and asked them about it.

"So, you guys are paying people to try your products?" I asked.

"Yup, Hermione Granger is lecturing us though…she says we can't do it. But we're paying them!" said Fred.

"Wait, why is she lecturing you? She's only in 5th year!" I protested. Nobody lectures my Freddy and Georgey! They are sooo cute when they're worried! (and the rest of the time too…)

"She's a prefect…hey; first Hogsmeade weekend of the year is in a month! It's the week after your match against Hufflepuff!" said George.

"Sweet, anyway, we better go eat breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm starved! By the way, can I try any of your products?" I asked.

"After we're sure they work, we wouldn't want to kill you," said Fred, "let's go eat some waffles! See you in Herbology!"


	3. Quidditch Banning and, maybe, Love?

The next day, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins.

"Please take out your books and read Chapter 1. There will be no need for talk," Professor Umbridge said.

I had heard that Harry had gotten detention for going against just reading and saying that Voldemort was back, (being best friends with Fred and George, I was one of the only people that believed him) so I didn't say anything. However, I loathed that class form then on…it was so incredibly _boring!_

Two weeks later, the first Quidditch match of the season took place between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was Fred and George's last year as Beaters, and Lee Jordan's last year to commentate.

Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley's friend that had eaten Fred and George's products (because Fred and George are so smart and cute that they have products!) had a huge lion on her head…I was sitting a few seats away from her on the Gryffindor side.

All of a sudden, the Slytherins started to sing. author's note: J.K. ROWLING OWNS THIS SONG! I'm merely repeating it!

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing,_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

All the Slytherins were making fun of Ron!

Luckily, Harry caught the Snitch, and Gryffindor won.

I went down to the field to congratulate them, and found Harry and George beating up Draco. I couldn't say I blamed them, after that song.

McGonagall came and took them off. I was really afraid she was going to punish them badly.

"I have _never _seen anything like this! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" she said.

"He was making fun of our family and Harry's mum!" said George.

"So instead of waiting for an adult, you decided to give everyone an exhibition of Muggle dueling?" she asked.

"Hem, hem," We heard a cough from Umbridge. _Oh no_, I thought.

"I think a little punishment seems to be in order," she said.

"Yes, but I am their Head of House, so I believe I have the power to deal out punishments," said McGonagall.

They continued to argue, until Harry, George, and Fred ended up with a lifelong Quidditch ban.

Fred, George, and I all walked back to the school.

"This is so stupid! Fred, you didn't even _do _anything!" I said.

"I know…if it's the last thing we do we're gonig to get that woman," said Fred.

"I'll help," I volunteered.

"Good, having someone form another House will be great. Can you meet us in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night?"

"Sure," I agreed and then proceeded to dinner. They might be fine, but I was hungry…

The next night, I met Fred and George in the Room of Requirement.

"Now, you've seen the Skiving Snackboxes, but wait until you see these," said Fred.

They proceeded to show me joke items I had never thought possible.

"We can wreak some real havoc with these," I said.

"Yeah, that's the point, isn't it?" replied George.

The next weekend was Hogsmeade weekend. Fred and George had told me about a meeting in the Hog's Head where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were starting a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. A _real_ one as opposed to that crap Umbridge was doing…

"We'll have….twenty-five butterbeers, please," said Fred, "well, come on, cough up! We don't have enough Galleons for all of you!"

I reached into my pocket to get my money.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lilli, we'll pay for you," said George.

"Thanks," I said.

OMG! Did Fred and George just offer to pay for my butterbeer! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I hope they like me…of course they do! They just offered to pay for me…but then again we are best friends…maybe they were just being friendly? I don't know…but if they do like me, who likes me more? Who do I like best? HELP!

Apparently, while I was thinking, I must have stared off into space (with a huge grin on my face) and Fred was trying to grab my attention. Then George started shaking me.

"Lilli, are you in there?" Fred asked.

"What? Oh, sorry…I was just…….thinking," I covered. We all laughed.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something," said Fred, a little nervously.

"Yeah?" _is this it?_

"Would you-"

Just then, Harry started talking about the group.

Right then, I don't think I was madder at anyone else.


	4. More Unsuccessful Attempts

Harry as talking about meeting every once in a while to practice Defence Against the Dark Arts…at least I think he was. I was debating in my head over what Fred was going to ask me. I signed a paper of some sort and then the three of us walked out together.

"So, what were you going to ask me, Fred?" I asked.

"N-Nothing," he replied.

George, oddly, looked relieved.

_Maybe George likes me and he was mad that Fred was going to ask me out…that is, if he was…why must I like a pair of twins?_

"So, we have about an hour left…Honeydukes, anyone?" asked George.

"I think I'm going to go back up to the school and…uhh…work on the Portable Swamp, it's still not totally ready," said Fred.

George and I walked into Honeydukes.

"Woah….they have huge Sugar Quills! Those would last for days!" I exclaimed.

Other than that, Honeydukes wasn't all that exciting…so we walked up to the hill near the Shrieking Shack.

We sat down on a fence and talked for a little while. George seemed to be working up to something.

"Lilli?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied. _Maybe he won't be so shy...but they're so cute!_

"Would you-"Just then, Ginny came over.

I had reached the end of my rope with people interrupting the twins' asking me out.

With all the politeness I could muster, with my lips in really thin lines and a fake smile on my face, I said, "Hello, Ginny…what brings you here?"

"Could I buy some more Puking Pastilles for Luna? She really likes them," Ginny said.

_She interrupted George asking me out for some flipping PUKING PASTILLES? Honestly, if she wasn't Fred and George's sister, I'd wring her neck!_

"I don't have any with me…Fred's back up at the castle, and he might have some," he replied.

"Okay, bye!" she said.

"Anyway, what were you saying before Ginny came?" I asked.

"Forget it…" he answered.

_Oh, great! Not again! At this rate neither of them will go out with me! But I'm still not sure, if they were to both ask me out at once, who I would accept! So maybe it's a good thing! But OH MY WORD THEY ACTUALLY LIKE ME! _

We walked back up to the castle, where we ran into Fred. Those two went to the Room of Requirement, saying they had some "twin discussing and planning" to take care of, and I went back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Heyyyyy, Cho, what's going on?" I asked.

"What's going with you, I saw you looked really mad when Harry started talking. Is he that bad a talker?" she asked.

"Oh, it wasn't that…of course, _you_ thought he was a GREAT speaker…" I shot back.

Cho blushed…it was common knowledge that she liked Harry.

"Anyways, I almost got asked out by BOTH Fred and George today!" I shrieked. Thankfully, no one else heard except for Marietta, who was sitting right next to Cho.

"Are you serious?" asked Marietta.

"Yes, but the first time, which was Fred, we got interrupted by Harry, and the second time (George) we were interrupted by Ginny!" I exclaimed.

"That's annoying…" she said.

Anyway, the next day at breakfast, I caught up with dear old Gred and Forge.

"Hey, Lilli! You want to come to the Room of Requirement around 10:00? Ron told us that the first meeting of that secret society thingy that we talked about in The Three Broomsticks would be meeting there," said George.

"Sure," I replied. Then we ate scrambled eggs, bacon, and French Toast covered in maple syrup.

Around 9:50, I started down to the Room of Requirement.

I opened the door, and found a big surprise…


	5. The Room of Requirement

Fred and George were the only ones in the room.

It was highly decorated in purple streamers (my absolute favorite color) and purple balloons were everywhere.

Along the walls and in the middle, there were mountains of desserts…which all looked completely delicious.

"Greetings!" said Fred, and George, at the same time…

"So…what's the meaning of this party?" I asked, "not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm just trying to figure out _why_…"

"It's a celebration," replied Fred.

"What are we celebrating?" I was **so** confused!

"Hopefully, we'll be celebrating something wonderful. For all of us," said George.

"Okay….?" _What_ _are they doing? _I wondered.

All of a sudden, Fred came to my left side, and George to my right.

They both spoke, cautiously, at once.

"Lilli?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" they both asked at once.

_Oh my word! They both like me! smiles! well, the whole going out with both of them is a little weird, but I like them both! This way I don't have to choose! Could life get any better? Perhaps I should say yes before they collapse on the floor!_

"Sure," I replied.

"Awesome," said Fred.

"Great," George said. They both seemed to be in awe.

We continued to party for a few hours. Then I had to leave.

I kissed both of them…and proceeded out the door.

_I've never had two boyfriends at once…but this is awesome! Hopefully they think the same…well it was their idea! What are my friends going to think? Well, if they don't like it, too bad!_

I ran into Marietta and Cho in the common room.

"Why weren't you at dinner? Have you been in the Room of Requirement with Fred and George all this time?" asked Marietta.

Seeing the HUGE grin on my face, Cho asked, "Okay, spit it out. What happened?"

"Well...Fred and George…"

"Yes?" they asked together.

"…I'm kind of…"

"Kind of _what_?"

"TELL US ALREADY!"

"…goingoutwithbothofthem," I finished in a rush

"Wait…what?" asked Marietta.

"I'm going out with both Fred and George," I said.

I wished I had a camera to record the looks on their faces.


	6. The Morning After

"Do you know what people will _say_ when they find out that Lilli Snyder, the slightly crazy Ravenclaw, is going out with _both _of the Weasley twins!" asked Marietta, in a daze.

"Hey, I think it's pretty cool, though I am slightly jealous. You can get two guys and I can't even get one….." Cho paused. "with-with-witho-without him dying…" She had started crying.

"It's okay, Cho…I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…."

_Was I going to tell her? I had caught Harry staring at a picture he had of her at the Burrow the day before school started. He had made me sware not to tell…but how would he ever find out? If he does, though, and it gets to Fred and George through Harry and then Ron, will it betray their trust in me? I highly doubt it, but Cho's really sad. Plus, she likes him. How could it not work out for the best?_

"The day before school started, I saw Harry staring at your picture. He really likes you," I said, "and Cedric's dead. Your tears won't bring him back. He'd want you to be happy. Really."

"SERIOUSLY!" she shrieked.

"Yes, now please don't scream in my ear. I'm going to go to bed and make sure this isn't part of some surreal dream," I said.

"It's not," Marietta added.

I went to bed in a daze. _Lilli, you're going out with both Fred and George._ It seems too good to believe, even to myself…

The next day was a Monday.

I met Fred and George in the entrance hall, and got twin hugs before going into breakfast.

We had bacon, waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, bacon…

"Girl, you need to stop pigging out. You're going to get all fat," said Cho.

"I'm celebrating, though," I protested.

"One day of celebrating, then we're going to wean you off of this. We care about your health," said Marietta jokingly.

"Alrighty then, whatever," I replied.

The three of us went down to the dungeons for double potions with the Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy was apparently mad at somebody. We could hear shouts from 100 yards away.

Apparently, he and Pansy Parkinson had a fight…

"Obliviate!" he screamed.

_He doesn't want her to remember the memories of him and her, perhaps?_

Pansy ducked. The spell bounced off the wall, right where her head would have been, and-


End file.
